Leliana's choice
by The-Snoozer
Summary: Companion piece to 'A Royal Visit'. Leliana goes to Val Royeaux, and has to make a choice. For the good of Thedas? No.. For the good of her? Perhaps.


**(A/N) Semi-major spoilers for my upcoming DA:O Fic.**

**This charts Leliana's recruitment into the Seekers of Truth, what her reasons for joining up are, and what she was offered to take the position.**

Val Royeaux. Orlais capital. The greatest city in Thedas was, unknowingly, playing host to three new visitors.

Leliana quietly chuckled to herself. Leave it to Lyra to send her an escort.

It wasn't that she had anything against the two Wardens she had sent with her, in fact, she had become fast friends with them both. It was because Lyra felt the need to protect her.

"What's so funny Sister?" The Elf asked. The name she had given was Talirel, and she explained that her surname had no worth to her anymore, so she didn't use it. She was shyer than Lyra, but a far better shot than Lyra, something some would _never_ *cough* *cough*, tell her that.

"Just thinking, Tali."

The other Warden grumbled quietly, and hefted his warmaul onto his shoulder. His name was Dedrin Ivo, of House Ivo. He was exiled to the surface in place of his cousin, Frandlin, who died after betraying Lady Aeducan, caught out by High Constable of the Grey, Burs Brable. Afterward, Dedrin revealed that Bhelen had offered him gold and titles to betray his sister in the deep roads. He declined, but Frandlin took the offer. After that day, the one child that didn't want the Throne became the heir. Dedrin was offered exile or a place in the Grey Wardens. He chose the Wardens.

Other than being a grumpy bastard most of the time, his stories of battle could almost top Leilana's.

The three travelled down one of the main streets, before reaching the gates to the Grand Cathedral.

"Okay..I have to do this one on my own, I'm afraid." Leliana told the two Wardens, who nodded.

"We know. We have our own mission to complete." Dedrin said, before he stalked off, gesturing for Talirel to follow.

"Later Sister! The Elf said, before running after the grumpy dwarf.

* * *

Burs Brable was known for two things. One, his unflinching understanding of right and wrong, along with all its shades. Two, he wore a dragons skull as a helmet.

So there he was, dragon skull on, white beard flowing down to his elbows, Grey Warden Plate armour on, and dual daggers on his belt.

He smiled broadly at the sight of two Wardens heading toward him.

The Elf of the two was hopping from foot to foot, but the dwarf was simply looking….bored. Far to Wardeny for Burs' liking.

"Wardens. A pleasure to see more of our order out here. How are things in Weisshaupt?"

"We aren't from Weisshaupt, Sir. We're from Fereldan." Talirel explained, whilst Dredrin held out a scroll. Burs took it, opened it, and laughed loudly.

"Ohoh? Little Lyra Mahariel's lot then hmm? So why send two Wardens all the way out here simply to give me an update hmm?"

"We were sent to escort Sister Leilana to the Grand Cathedral." Dredrin deadpanned.

"Leliana hm?! Orlesian name. Strange." Burs grinned knowingly.

"She is Lyra's lo-" Dredrin started, but Talirel clamped a hand over his mouth.

Burs laughed loudly "Ohoh! Little Lyra thinks her love needs protecting? Hah!...Come, come..I'll take you to our headquarters in the city. Get some grub into you!"

* * *

Leliana had entered the Cathedral, and changed into her Chantry Robes. She walked through to one of the offices, and waited. Tea was brought to her (along with cake.) and she waited.

A few hours passed, and then the Divine herself entered the office. Leliana hastily bowed, and the Divne gestured for her to sit.

"Thank you, Sister Leliana, for your swift arrival." The Divine spoke with a tone of Motherly affection. Of course, Leliana thought. She saved me, gave me purpose after Marjonliane.

"It was no trouble, your holiness." Leliana knew that that was the correct name to call her, but she knew that the Divine hated it.

"To why I asked you here.." The Divine walked over to the window, and sighed.

"Do you know about the many small Mage rebellions sparking up?" She asked.

"Only what I've seen in letters and newsboards, why?"

"…I am unhappy to tell you this, given your….association with Queen Solona, but I must, given that it is no small part her fault. Mage Circles are demanding independence. Even threatening warfare to get it."

Leliana stayed quiet, mentally digesting the news.

"My point is…soon you will need to pick a side, and your friend may not be on your side." The Divine smiled softly before continuing. "I have a request...I want you to join the Seekers of Truth, at least for a while. Find the ringleaders of this rebellion, and…remove them from play."

Leliana weighed her options.

"I…"

"Leliana. I won't ask you to split from that Elf you have taken a liking to. Just…find these Mages. After you have done so…I will even marry the both of you myself."

* * *

A number of hours after Leliana left, a figure in Dark plate armour, the faded sigil of the Inquisition emblazoned on the chestplate. The figure was clearly female, and her head was covered by a black cloth hood.

"Has she entered play?" The figure asked.

"Yes. Sister Nightingale is on the board." The Divine answered, before turning to face the figure. "Are you sure you are alright, abandoning the Qun like you did…"

The figure shifted, and pulled her hood down. She was Qunari, short white hair came down to her neck, and her horns had been cut in half.

"I am Qunari no longer. Call me…"

"Maraas"

**Well, there you go. Some spoilers. Etc. etc…**

**And my already planned Inquisitor.**

'**A Royal Visit' will likely be finished this week, but I am back to Uni, so my submissions will probably slow a bit.**


End file.
